Happiness (CHANBAEK)
by Xoloveacha
Summary: Hanya kisah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga datang menghampiri mereka / " Apa kami salah saling mencintai? " -Baekhyun / " Aku benar benar mencintainya, sangat mencintainya " -Chanyeol ! CHANBAEK ! YAOI


" Sayang, aku mencintaimu " ucap seorang pemuda tampan

" aku juga mencintaimu Park babo kekekek~ " balas si pemuda mungil terkikik

" Ya, ternyata Baekkie ku sudah nakal, dia harus dihukum " balas pemuda tampan itu mengelitiki si pemuda mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun

" yak yak berhenti mengelitiku Yeollie, geli " ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menggelitikinya sambil tertawa

Title : Happiness

Author : Xoloveacha

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Dipagi hari yang cerah, tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil nan er...Cantik? memasuki XOXO Univercity dan melangkahkan kakinya ke fakultas Kedokteran

Lalu tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan dia segera mengangkatnya

" Halo? "

" _pagi adikku sayang "_

" Baekbom hyung ? " tanya simanis

" _ya, siapalagi kalau bukan hyung mu yang tampan ini, Baekhyunee. Apa kau mengharapkan Chanyeollie mu itu ? "_

" ti-tidak, aku tidak berharap itu dia " elak si manis Byun Baekhyun dengan rona wajah diwajah manisnya itu

" _Jinjjayo ? baiklah, hyung akan mengatakan pada Chanyeollie mu itu kalau kau tidak mengharapkan dia lagi "_

" YAK! JANGAN! A-aaa-aku hanya sedang kesal dengannya hyung " ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuatnya semakin manis

" _kesal ? kesal kenapa ? biar hyung marahi dia "_

" dia bilang akan menjemputku tapi dia malah tidak datang " rengeknya dengan suara yang lucu

" _Jinjja? Berani sekali dia membuat adik hyung yang cantik ini menunggu lama "_

" ta-tapi jangan memarahi Chanyeollie, hyung " pintanya

" _baiklah, kalau adik hyung yang cantik memintanya "_

" AKU TIDAK CANTIK! " Pekiknya kesal, beruntung fakultas tidak terlalu ramai

" _kau itu cantik, Baekhyunee sayang "_

" Tidak. Aku tidak cantik. Hyung, bogosipo " ucap Baekhyun pelan

" _nado bogosipo, nae saeng. "_

" kapan hyung pulang? Apa hyung betah sekali di London? "tanya Baekhyun

" _hyung sangat sibuk disini, Baekhyunee. Jadi belum tau kapan bisa pulang. Apa appa, eomma dan Baekhee menyakitimu ? "_

" tidak, mereka tidak menyakitiku " ucap Baekhyun

" _jangan berbohong pada hyung, Baek atau hyung akan mengirim bodyguard untukmu "_

" tidak, aku tidak bohong hyung " ucap Baekhyun

" _baiklah, hyung percaya padamu. Sudah dulu, hyung harus rapat sekarang. Nanti hyung hubungi lagi. Saranghae "_

" Nado saranghae, Baekbom hyung " ucap Baekhyun lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya

Perlahan Baekhyun pun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk sang kekasih tersayang

Sedangkan dikediaman keluarga Park, tampak Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat panik dan terburu buru berlari kebawah

" Chan, kau kenapa ? "tanya appanya, Park Seungchol

" aku telat appa, aku telat " ucap Chanyeol panik

Sebelum Seungchol mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara Ny Park, Park Jeonghan

" Yeol, kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Jeonghan

" aku tidak baik baik saja umma. Appa, umma, aku pergi " ucap Chanyeol lalu berlari ke luar, masuk ke mobil kesayangannya

Sedangkan Seungchol dan Jeonghan hanya menatap bingung anak satu satunya itu

" dia kenapa ? " tanya Jeonghan

" katanya dia telat, biarkan saja anak itu, salahnya sendiri selalu bangun terlambat " jawab Seungchol dengan sungguh santai

Sedangkan Chanyeol sangat panik mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Baekhyun, appa Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sebagai teman Baekhyun dan anak rekan kerja yang dekat dengannya, sedangkan umma dan adik Baekhyun belum mengenalnya

" Aish, Baekkie pasti marah padaku, ini juga hari jadi kami yang ketiga " gerutu Chanyeol selama perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Byun

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobilnya dan segera memencet bel rumah Baekhyun, dan pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Byun Baekhee

" Nugu ? " tanya Baekhee terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol

" apa Baekhyun ada ? "tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan Baekhee yang begitu intens padanya

" Baekhyun oppa ? dia sudah pergi dari tadi " jawab Baekhee dengan akting manisnya

" Jinjjayo ? " tanya Chanyeol

" ne, tapi oppa siapa ? " tanya Baekhee

" aku Park Chanyeol, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu " jawab Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Baekhee pun menyeringai tipis, dia berfikir ada untungnya dia tidak masuk hari ini dan segera mendapatkan rencana yang menurutnya sangat brilian

" Park Chanyeol harus menjadi milikku " gumamnya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya

Di kelas, Baekhyun bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya, Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan kekasih dari Kim Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol. Ya, dia **s** _ **ama seperti Baekhyun**_.

" Baekkie, kau kenapa ? pagi pagi sudah cemberut " tanya Kyungsoo melihat sahabat kekanakan nya itu duduk dengan wajah yang cemberut

" aku kesal dengan Chanyeollie " jawab Baekhyun setengah merengek dan memeluk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika kesal pun memeluk sahabatnya itu

" Kesal kenapa ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" Chanyeollie berjanji menjemputku tapi dia tidak datang datang " jawab Baekhyun manja

" mungkin Chanyeol telat bangun, Baekkie sayang " ucap Kyungsoo

" aku tidak masalah kalau dia telat menjemputku, tapi hai ini hari jadi kami jadi aku sangat kesal " ucap Baekhyun

Menyadari Baekhyun akan ngambek seharian jika dibantah maka Kyungsoo hanya mengusap lengan Baekhyun

" oh iya, Kai apa kabar Kyungie ? "tanya Baekhyun

" dia kemarin sangat sibuk jadi aku bertanya pada Eunhyuk noona dan dia bilang Kai baik baik saja " jawab Kyungsoo

" kenapa dia tidak pindah lagi kesini ? "tanya Baekhyun

" Baekkie, Kai di Jepang karna Minho appa sedang perawatan makanya Kai menggantikan posisi Minho appa diperusahaan sementara " jawab Kyungsoo

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya kelas sudah selesai dari 15 menit yang lalu, tapi mereka malah menunggu didalam kelas.

" Baekkie, dimana Chanyeol ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" molla, aku tidak tau, Kyungie. Aku sedang marah padanya " jawab Baekhyun

" ini sudah jam 7 malam, kau pulang dengan siapa ? apa perlu ku pinta sopirku untuk mengantarmu dulu ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" tidak usah, aku bisa naik bus " jawab Baekhyun tersenyum imut lalu tiba tiba seseorang mengendongnya seperti karung beras dan sontak membuatnya panik

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan wajah polosnya yang sungguh menggemaskan

" Kyung, aku pinjam si manis ini dulu " ucap sosok itu –Chanyeol sambil berlari ke mobilnya

" HYAAAAA! KYUNGIE TOLONG AKU ! " pekik Baekhyun menghilang dengan kekasih tiang listriknya itu

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya

Didalam mobil, Baekhyun menampilkan wajah ngambeknya yang sungguh keterlaluan, itu sangat menggemaskan!

Sesampainya di tempat yang tidak Baekhyun tau dimana itu, sontak Baekhyun menatap horror Chanyeol

" Kau tidak berniat menculikku bukan ? "tanya Baekhyun

" tentu saja tidak, tapi aku ingin menculikmu sih, habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan " jawab Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun

" ayo " ajak Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Baekhyun

" Kita dimana ? " tanya Baekhyun merasa asing dengan tempat ini

" ini ditempat rahasiaku " jawab Chanyeol

" rahasia ? "tanya Baekhyun

" ya, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang ku bawa kesini " jawab Chanyeol

Mendengar kata orang pertama membuat perasaan Baekhyun menghangat, secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengungkapkan kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat spesial untuknya.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kain berwarna hitam

" nah, sekarang kau harus menutup matamu " ucap Chanyeol

" ya, wae ? "tanya Baekhyun

" turuti saja " ucap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kain tadi dan membawa Baekhyun

" sekarang aku akan membuka penutup mataamu, tapi jangan membuka mata sampai hitungan ketiga, arra ? " tanya Chanyeol

" ne, arra " jawab Baekhyun

1

2

3

Sesuai hitungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka mata dan sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

" Chan...Chan " ucap Baekhyun

" Kejutan " ucap Chanyeol tersenyum

Baekhyun terlihat sangat sangat senang, bagaimana tidak. Terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang indah dibelakang kastil yang mereka lewati tadi. Air terjun dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang membuatnya bersinar dengan indah. Memang simple, tapi beginilah selera Baekhyun. Dia menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana namun menakjubkan

" Kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun

" bukankah hari ini hari jadi kita ? aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Semuanya sudah kuberikan, aku ingin melihat senyum indahmu, Baekkie " jawab Chanyeol

" Gomawo, Yeollie. Aku sungguh bahagia, sangaaaat bahagia. Saranghae, Park Chanyeol " ucap Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol

" aku senang kalau kau bahagia, Nado saranghae, Park Baekhyun " balas Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat seakan akan Baekhyun akan pergi jauh dari hidupnya

" Park ? aku masih Byun " ucap Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol

" dan aku akan merubahnya menjadi Park " ucap Chanyeol

" tapi,,.. apa mereka akan menerima kita ? " tanya Baekhyun ragu

" aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mninggalkan kehidupan mewahku, aku akan rela dihapus dari daftar keluargaku. Asal aku bersamamu, dan kita akan pergi ke desa yang damai dan membuat lembaran baru. Memulai hidup baru denganmu " jawab Chanyeol tanpa ada keraguan disetiap katanya dan membuat mata Baekhyun memanas

" aku sangat mencintaimu " ucap Baekhyun

" aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu " balas Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, dibawah cahaya bulan dan tempat yang indah sebagai saksi, tanpa ada nafsu dikeduanya.

TBC

Ini chapter pertamanya~

Diluar perkiraan, ternyata ada yang minat sama ff aku yang ini, padahal cuman iseng buat selingan ff Black Pearl...

Big thanks buat yang nge-review, follow dan favorite ff ini, padahal aku ragu bakal ada yang minat sama ff ini :")

Dan juga mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal update agak lama karna Miho juga banyak tugas, jadi harus bagi bagi waktu buat lanjutin Chapternya

Chapter chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak konflik, buat berapa chap, aku belum bisa pastiin ff ini berapa chap, tapi yang pasti ga bakal sampe 20 chapter, mungkin 10-an

Aku juga masih ragu buat yang chara-in orang tuanya Baek, ada saran yang cocok ? bebas siapa aja sarannya.

Dan juga, aku minta maaf, sumpah akun Miho Park aku lupa pw nya jadi bikin akun baru/.\

Terima kasih! ^^


End file.
